


un-bean-ownst to him

by orphan_account



Series: —oh wow, he’s cute [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), lots of fluff, more puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith didn’t know what to think, especially towards that one customer. He was strange, to say the least. But can you really blame him for his vague wording?Patience yields focus, Shiro would always tell him in times of need.From what Keith remembered, the quote came from some kids show about some sort of robots that Shiro watched as a robot-loving child.Or something mecha like that.Not that Keith would know much, since he never really got the chance to watch many kids shows in the past.Keith’s pov. to he’s brew-tiful and such a tea-se.





	1. Small Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It’s been a while since I’ve actually updated! And the reason is because of school and my own laziness because of school!
> 
> Exams are coming up and I’m actually trying to be prepared? Which is very unusual for someone like me? But because of these exams and the stuff I plan to do to prepare for my exams, I may not be able to update quite frequently...
> 
> But by the end of all this, I promise I’ll get a flood-load of fanfics to you all! I have many plans, some still in consideration, just haven’t written them yet....
> 
> Not to mention it’s like nearly twelve and I have school tomorrow.

The cafe’s mood was creamy as icing, while the light beeping of the coffee machine whisked past his ears. The air was light and airy, it being a type of mood the cafe always held not matter the day or weather.

 

But that’s what Keith likes about this place in all honesty.

 

It was soothing, therapeutic almost. Keith thrived off how quiet and calm it was, despite how he came off to most people. He enjoyed having this relaxed stillness.

 

No loud noises, no sudden changes.

 

Just easy stability.

 

Not to say that Keith hated loud areas or people, but he enjoyed the feeling of being safe and wrapped up in warmth.

 

That was the very reason why Keith chose to work here in the first place.

 

If Shiro hadn’t introduced this place of utter heaven to Keith, then he would’ve probably chosen to be an engineer of some sort. Allura and Coran were nice people to work with, easy to get along with despite their batches of awkwardness during their first meetings. Allura was always there to lend a helping hand, while Coran was ready to chatter off about something unique to Keith about the world.

 

It was a type of familiarity that Keith got attached to fast, which was quite rare for him.

 

But the entire mood had kind of dropped down from what Keith preferred to, when a very rowdy group had entered the cafe quite loudly. It’s almost as if their presence— _and loudness_ —demanded attention, but Keith would quietly keep that to himself and his own ears.

 

He couldn’t complain, it came with the job after all. Keith has faced it many times in the past, and will have to later on in the future. But he was still allowed to complain about it _internally_.

 

_Patience yields focus_ , Shiro would always tell him in times of need.

 

From what Keith remembered, the quote came from some kids show about some sort of robots that Shiro watched as a robot-loving child. _Or something mecha like that._ Not that Keith would know much, since he never really got the chance to watch many kids shows in the past.

 

Feeling a small tremble in his pocket, Keith couldn’t help the growing curiosity that bubbled within his chest. His eyes looked around the cafe’s format, making sure that no one was coming towards the counter or around to see what he was going to do as his hand sneaked into the pocket of his pants.

 

Swiftly pulling out his phone, Keith put in his passcode with ease as he quickly went over to his messages. Phones weren’t allowed on the job, both Allura and Coran had emphasised quite clearly to Keith, and were to be placed in the workers’ lockers before work and collected once they were heading home for the day. They probably reminded him multiple times because Shiro had ratted off to them about how he was almost always on his phone, if not on his computer.

 

But hey, measly rules were meant to be broken.

 

Some messages were sent from Shiro, an unconscious smile soon growing on Keith’s lips when seeing what he had sent him.

 

Pictures of Red, Keith’s cat, sprawled over his bed and furniture for the entire world to see. The calico cat had no shame in claiming Keith’s home for her own, easily taking over and dominating the entire place when she had arrived a year ago. And Keith had little to no power in stopping her from doing so.

 

⇘ Hey

 

⇘ I see that you read those messages

 

⇘ Get back to work!

 

Keith snorted lightly.

 

⇖ Says u

 

⇖ Mr. I message my boyfriend every second of evry hour of everyday

 

“Keith! Could you come help over here for a sec?” Allura called from the staff room behind the counter, Keith easily shutting down his phone in order to keep himself from getting distracted while doing his job.

 

And to keep away from Shiro’s threats that he was definitely going to see later in the evening.

 

* * *

 

Finishing up with the mess in the kitchen, Keith tugged off the hair tie that had wrapped itself around Keith’s wild hair. Strands ran everywhere, but Keith couldn’t really complain. He just couldn’t really find the time, or more like the actual _will_ , to go out and get a hair cut.

 

Running a hand through his hair that hung on his forehead, Keith couldn’t stop the small zap that ran through his body when a loud bang screeched with an echo nearby.

 

It sounded too far away for it to have occurred in the kitchen, and so the male walked out from the staff’s kitchen. Stepping down the hallway that was closed off from the customers, Keith soon reached the end of the hallway which led to the outside alleyway, between the cafe and a bookstore.

 

The bookstore was a nice place to grab a book and read, while the cafe was great in the snack section of it all. The owner of the store wasn’t bad too, Romelle was a kind person from what Keith has seen. Though, he knows her younger brother Bandor better than Romelle, due to the occasional tutoring sessions Keith would have with him.

 

It wasn’t his idea.

 

_Obviously._

 

Allura suggested it, and that was just the beginning of the whole string. Soon enough, short sessions soon grew longer and Keith was stuck with tutoring the kid in order to help Allura’s cousin. But Keith couldn’t deny that Bandor is a good kid. The child wasn’t like some who Keith’s encountered in his life, and the mullet head was glad for that.

 

Not that Keith didn’t know how to handle people with much arrogance and pride. He could, he definately could and no one could deny it. But he just didn’t have the time ( _not the patience_ ) to handle them.

 

But returning back to the all-but-big alleyway, Keith took note of a shadowed figure who he quickly realised to be Allura, seemingly alarmed due to her rigid stature. Keith rose an eyebrow, since Allura wasn’t usually someone who got easily frightened especially towards...

 

Keith looked over her shoulder with an interested look.

 

_...Trash bins?_

 

“Allura? What the hell are you doing?” Keith questioned, wary of walking too fast because of female’s stiffness. She was quick to whip her head towards him, eyes widening in alarm when hearing his voice.

 

But she quickly relaxed when her eyes landed upon the sight of him, eyes closing in almost thankful relief.

 

Something Keith found _very_ suspicious.

 

“Keith, great timing! I seem to have run into...a dilemma.” She worded lightly, an almost begging smile spreading across her face like nutella on toast. Keith simply blinked at her smile, expression unchanging from its suspicion as Allura added a small shrug to add some effect.

 

It didn’t work, but Keith decided to check out on what exactly Allura seemed to be avoiding.

 

“What is it?” Keith asked, walking past Allura and towards the trash bins. He hoped Allura wasn’t making a big deal over some bug or something, because that’s what to be expected in areas like this.

 

Hunk had reacted very similarly to how Allura was when he visited last time, accept with more additional screaming and fear. Keith loved the guy, he really did but it was hard for him when Hunk could literally spot a bug from like a country away.

 

Keith would forever love the guy’s baked goods though.

 

Smoothly walking over to the trash bins, Keith didn’t pause in any type of hesitation until a drawn out hiss had scratched out any boredom stuck onto him.

 

He froze, immediately after hearing the hiss.

 

Keith stopped in his place, few seconds passed until he slowly began crouching down, making sure not to move too fast for anyone’s eyes. Looking between the trash bins, he could now clearly see the small and frail figure of a starved kitten, obviously stray and hasn’t eaten for a very long time.

 

“I’m sure you understand now.” Allura smiled with a small sprinkle of guilt. Keith couldn’t blame her though, nobody would want to get near a stray kitten when there was a chance they’d either scare the small being or get themselves hurt in the process.

 

Unless they were dumb, which Keith hoped they weren’t.

 

“Where’s Coran?” Keith voiced quietly, his voice now holding a soft tone beneath it all.

 

“He left a while ago for some outside business.” Allura explained, Keith now realising why the cafe was really quiet today.

 

“Okay, I’m going to grab some food for it. I’m sure there’s something at least.” Keith murmured lightly, crossing his arms lightly while simultaneously glancing over to the hidden mammal. “You stay here and watch,” He then began to walk back over to the back door to the cafe’s hallway.

 

Just as he’s about to leave the alley, Keith pauses by the door only to turn around and say,

 

“—and don’t try to pet the kitten either, no matter how cute it is.”

 

Allura gave a more sheepish smile at his words.

 

* * *

 

Still attempting to lure out the fragile kitten, Keith reentered the cafe’s hallway, planning to get some more food for the adorable mammal. The little kitten was wolfing it down like a dog, as Allura was still outside.

 

 

Which left the counter unattended to.

 

_...Shit._

 

Keith then began to walk down the hallway, because there wasn’t a a hundred percent chance that someone was there but he still needed to be there.

 

As he walked down the hallway, Keith only managed to catch a few words of someone who had an obvious attitude.

 

“—Could somebody come?!”

 

And Keith didn’t really have the time— _not patience_ —to deal with someone like that right now.


	2. Pressuring Day-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of being watched is something Keith doesn’t like for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are right around the corner, and by corner, I mean tomorrow. 
> 
> But I just wanted to get this chapter out before my exams to somehow calm myself in a way? I guess??

Yawning, Keith stepped out of his bedroom, barely managing his hair in a small ponytail.

 

At his feet was Red, who simply stretched her body out as she rubbed against her owner who looked to be slowly breaking down. Under his eyes were very prominent bags, skin pale as ever and clothes more of a mess than last night.

 

But the mess was all worth it, since the American Shorthair kitten had finally settled down after a week of restless nights.

 

Keith had gotten her checked for a microchip, but there seemed to be no sign of the microchip anywhere on her. This only pushed the kitten towards the stray section of the cat population, which Keith frowned at sadly.

 

He didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

The large apartment complex he lived in had a ‘no-pets’ policy, and Red had very slimly managed to slip into his home. Because technically, Red was the apartment complex’s cat.

 

The calico cat had arrived one day, and when Keith had noticed the beautiful feline striding around a bit helplessly, he decided to feed her some food.

 

But that only encouraged her to return and get more.

 

Soon enough, more people noticed both Keith and Red and soon enough, all people living within the complex knew Red and showered her in many gifts when seeing her. So, Red was basically a spoiled princess in his book now.

 

Luckily, when the owner of the apartment complex had actually found out about Red, they hadn’t given a very harsh punishment and instead, allowed Red to continue living in her now-permanent home.

 

After some pushing and pressuring from Keith’s neighbours, of course.

 

But he should really focus on getting ready for the day right now.

 

* * *

 

Clipboard in hand, Keith has his back facing towards the door while resting his weight on the counter.

 

He was currently planning a delivery for some new glassware, but he still had a lot of time to change anything if needed. Allura was in the back kitchen, preparing some pastries while Keith handled the front.

 

Adding some reminders on the sticky notes that stuck themselves on the clipboard, the sound of the entrance door opening had brushed up against Keith’s ears. Pausing in his writing when hearing this, Keith quickly finished up writing the note, stabbing the tip of the pen at the end of the sentence before turning around to face the new customer.

 

But he paused when he was met with the sight of the door only. And the small slap of wind that was quick to enter through the door. The door that Keith was sure had just opened only a few seconds ago.

 

But _where_ was the customer?

 

Nowhere near the entrance, that was clear.

 

Keith couldn’t stop his curiosity the moment it starts boiling lightly, so his eyes slowly travel to the lounging area of the cafe. Searching the place, Keith soon notices the extra head that he sure wasn’t there last time he saw the place. They looked slightly familiar, but Keith didn’t dwell too long.

 

They probably came just to sit and relax, that”s why they didn’t head to the counter strangely.

 

 

 

* * *

 

It’s... _strange_ , Keith describes.

 

It’s not like anything around him changed, but he felt something change.

 

Because for some sort of reason, Keith feels a type of pressure on him. He doesn’t know why or how, but he does and he doesn’t like it. It’s stressing almost, reminding him of the high school days where exams and test would take place and Keith would internally panic at the sight of them.

 

He was smart, but not cocky.

 

Keith sighs for the one hundredth time, trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

 

Just a short while ago, someone had rung the bell at the counter while Keith was in the back kitchen. And yet, when he came to the front counter, he found no one standing in front of the counter.

 

Keith really was questioning what was going on.

 

But whatever it was, he didn’t like it.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since that weirdly pressuring day and luckily for Keith, it was only a one time thing. At least, he hope it was. But the unlucky thing now is, he had a difference kind of pressuring to go through.

 

And that was the pressuring of Shiro, which wasn’t good for him in any way possible.

 

“Come on Keith. It’s just one day.” Shiro pleaded, arms crossed to show some defiance despite the almost begging look on Shiro’s face that contrasted his stature. Keith didn’t even dare to look up at Shiro, already knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to say no.

 

That’s why he _conveniently_ had Red laying in his lap, as he _conveniently_ played around with her adorable paws. He had no problem with it, and she certainly had no problem with it either.

 

But it was obvious that _someone_ in the room did.

 

“Keith, you need a day off. The kitten’s been keeping you up all night, and we both know you should get some sleep.” Shiro stated with a very concerned expression, one that Keith didn’t want to see.

 

“It’s fine, besides. I can get some sleep tonight.” Keith responded, but he could already feel the deadpanned look Shiro gave him squeezing the back of his neck. But he still didn’t dare to raise his eyes from Red’s sparkling ones and twitching ears.

 

“Keith.” He could feel the seriousness almost drowning him quickly. “It’s either you take a day off, or I’m telling Allura and Coran about your phone.” Keith may have squeezed Red’s paws a bit too tightly for a short millisecond when he heard those words.

 

Red let out an offended yowl at Keith’s tight grip, and was quick to jump out of Keith grasp when he released her in shock. When safe on the ground and a distance away from her owner, her tail gave an annoyed flick towards Keith and walked away confidently, stubborn to look at Keith after such a horrible action done by him.

 

Keith frowned deeply at this.

 

He was definitely going to have to buy _a lot_ of cat treats to gain back her forgiveness.

 

But he couldn’t say yes to Shiro’s demand. He didn’t want to take a day off, and he was not going to take one.

 

“You think that bothers me? It doesn’t really matter much anyways.” Keith said too confidently for Shiro’s tastes. “Besides, I’ll get my phone at the end of the day anyways. So it doesn’t change much.” He ends, no signs of falling back at all.

 

Shiro narrows his eyes.

 

“—And I’ll tell them of how you haven’t gotten even a blink of sleep with the kitten around.” Keith tenses lightly, but he doesn’t try to make it obvious. Because he knows that if Allura and Coran found out about Keith’s current sleep schedule, they would definitely ban Keith from coming to the cafe for at least a month. “What do you think?” He makes it obvious, too obvious for Shiro who rose his eyebrows for the other’s answer.

 

Keith bites at his bottom lip, obviously aggravated.

 

Shiro stares at him expectantly.

 

“...fine.”

 

* * *

 

When Shiro visits him at the end of the day (aka. Keith’s day off), he seems a bit too happy-go-lucky than usual.

 

_—and what’s this about people getting his phone number?_


	3. Definitely Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The well-awaited (second) meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went on a lazy streak after my exams. And by lazy, I mean “very“ lazy.
> 
> It’s been getting hotter and I’m desperate for ice cream...T^T
> 
> But here’s the last chap!

“Now, my boy, these new glasseries are very precious,” A jolly voice spoke up in the back kitchen of the cafe. “So, be sure you’ll be extra careful with them! Just like I would!” Coran stated proudly, twisting the end of his moustache with a more than pleasant look. Keith stood close behind the prideful man, a mountain of boxes full of glassware standing with even more pride before him and Coran.

 

Keith blinked with a questioning look.

 

“Uhh...” Keith let out lightly, watching unsurely as Coran attempted to take one of the boxes on the top into his arms. “Glasseries?” He questioned, voicing out each syllable of the word with much query.

 

“Ahh, yes! A word I invented for these wonderful glassware! Creative, isn’t it?” Coran stated proudly, leaving the hanging box he was just pulling off the edge to bask in the glory of his ‘profound’ invention.

 

Keith’s eyes blanched at the box that was just about to fall on the older man’s head.

 

Coran then began to walk off to the side, box left forgotten and to Keith as the older man continued tugging on his moustache. “But in all honesty, the word was created with the thought of groceries and so, I—”

 

Keith was quick to jump forward, carefully catching the box in his arms as Coran continued to chatter on, oblivious to the dangers he created for himself. Letting out a relieved sigh, Keith allowed his shoulders to relax, quietly listening to Coran’s words as he placed the now safe box on one of the empty counters.

 

Hopefully, Allura will be back to help him out, just so that she can save Keith from the panicking he commits to when Coran puts himself in danger almost ninety percent of his time.

 

Keith hears a crash behind him, and he doesn’t even bother to turn around in order to face the mess Coran’s created in a matter of seconds.

 

It’s _almost_ amazing how much trouble the man could conjure up in such a short amount of time.

 

Emphasis on the ‘almost’.

 

Because Keith didn’t like being on the edge of the cliff for most of his life, but he knew the man wasn’t doing this on purpose, he just had the worst luck.

 

—The absolute _worst_ luck.

 

“Coran, you okay?” Keith asked, opening the box he placed on the counter to look over all the newly-ordered glassware.

 

Behind him, he could almost hear the loud rustling of the huge mess that he kept his attention away from.

 

“Y-yes! Just fine, the glassware and I are a-okay!”

 

Keith sighed.

 

* * *

 

 After organising all the glassware (and the huge mess Coran made and continues to make), Keith finally gave him time for some actual breathing when he returned to his job at the front counter. 

 

It was a bit rowdier than usual within the cafe, but it wasn’t to the point where Keith couldn’t block it out. Hand slowly crawling over to his pocket, Keith then froze when remembering back to yesterday’s ‘revelation’, if Keith were to put it lightly.

 

It was very confusing for Keith to comprehend at all.

 

* * *

 

The snap of the door lock and the light tangle of the keys echoed within the house, and lightly greeted Keith who was on his bed within his room. Currently scrolling through his phone while simultaneously scratching the back of Red’s head. The young kitten was off in the background, lazing around at the top of Red’s cat tower.

 

Surprisingly, the two didn’t act violently to each other’s presence.

 

Well, maybe because Keith had made sure to take to introducing the two to each other slowly. First, he did keep the two in seperate rooms, since unlike the kitten who was always ready to explore new environments. Red would happily stay in Keith’s room and laze around, only to leave for some food, scratches from her owner and to play with some of her totally-not-expensive-in-Keith’s-opinion toys.

 

Yeah, Shiro says that Keith likes to spoil Red a lot.

 

_Can’t disagree with that..._

 

But he introduced each cat’s scent to the other and soon enough, opened the door (literally) to see whether or not the two would get along.

 

And they did quite well. Red seemed to act like a mother towards the American Shorthair kitten, but soon enough, Keith was sure that the kitten would grow up to a similar size to Red.

 

But there was a chance he was wrong, because Keith wasn’t a huge expert on cats.

 

He just liked them, _okay?_

 

Hearing the light stamping of Shiro’s footsteps, Keith could hear them growing in volume and so, placed his phone down as the door to his room clicked open.

 

“Hey, Keith. How was your day off going?” Shiro asked, a smile splitting across his face while Keith simply just let out an amused huff at his words. He looked to be more energetic than usual, but maybe that was just what Keith saw.

 

“Eh, could’ve been better if I was at work.” Keith smirked, shooting a devious look to Shiro who gave a a very exaggerated shake of the head. The two weren’t serious in their words, but even if they were adults, they can still joke around whenever they liked.

 

“Sorry, Mister. No can do.” Shiro shook his head, acting almost like he was the man in charge which he was.

 

_Usually, that is._

 

“You do know this is my home?” Keith raises his eyebrows, defying against Shiro’s words playfully and the man shot back with,

 

“And do you know who took and is still taking care of you?”

 

Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that.

 

“Good point.” He stated, before getting up from the bed which annoyed Red very much, because she wasn’t getting any more scratches. She obviously didn’t like that.

 

Both walked out of Keith’s bedroom and into the main room, Red following behind suavely as the small kitten was left to play with her own devices.

 

 _Red’s_ devices, to be more specific.

 

“So, how was your day at the cafe?” Keith asked, deciding to grab a snack out of the fridge while Shiro got comfortable on the sofa in the middle of the room.

 

“Pretty good—oh! And also!” Shiro beamed happily, which was what Keith paused at for a small second.

 

 _Okay_ , maybe when Keith saw Shiro being happy wasn’t something just he saw.

 

“You never told me you made friends at the cafe!” Shiro stated ecstatically, Keith simply stumbling over his feet at Shiro’s words. His hands fumbled with the jar of nutella in his grasp, almost dropping it on the floor but luckily, he tightened his grip before anything horrific had occurred.

 

“Friends?” Keith questioned aloud, Shiro simply humming in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I gave them your phone number. They looked nice, one seemed a bit quiet though.” Shiro mumbled aloud, a hand coming to his face in order for him to rub his stubble-free chin in deep thought.

 

Keith faced towards the kitchen counter in deep thought, still holding the jar of nutella in his hands as if it was the only thing that could keep him going in the universe.

 

Which, _it obviously wasn’t._

 

If you aren’t looking from Keith’s perspective, that is.

 

 _It’s alright_ , Keith told himself. _Shiro had probably mistaken some random people in the cafe as his friends, and left them alone soon after and didn’t leave them with his phone number._

 

He hoped at least.

 

* * *

 

Yeah, Keith was very confused at who knew him. Hopefully, it wasn’t someone who actually knew him and just Shiro’s mistake. Because Keith was sure that no one he knew came to the cafe, even as a one-time customer or a regular. He enjoyed keeping a low profile, which was one of the main reasons why he was working here in the first place!

 

Returning his focus back to the job, Keith squinted his eyes at some sounds he began to hear. He couldn’t help but hear...screams?

 

It definitely wasn’t screaming inside the cafe, because then it’d be more clearer for Keith to hear in such an enclosed space. The cafe wasn’t small by any means, but sound did have an efficient way of travelling all over the place for Keith to hear.

 

Or maybe it’s just because Keith’s hearing was better than most, for some unknown reason.

 

But continuing on, Keith leaned the side of his body on the front counter’s surface, attempting to peak out the glass window panels that were snug next to the customers’ area. After given some time, Keith immediately noticed two figures within all the different people who simply walked by.

 

The two figures Keith noticed?

 

They looked to be....stuck in one place?

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was seeing, and decided to go find out.

 

But as he neared the entrance door, Keith soon recognised one of the figures easily and he was even quicker than normal to get out of the cafe.

 

The bell rang with Keith’s definitive yank of the door, but it went ignored by everyone within the cafe. Keith stepped out of the cafe, watching with a very confused expression as Hunk was in some sort of pushing fight with another?

 

“ _—What_ are you two doing?” Keith asked, the confusion literally dripping from his words. Both Hunk and his friend froze when Keith spoke up, which made him feel as though he wasn’t supposed to be here, for some reason. But Hunk was quick to lit up, and that encouraged Keith to do so too.

 

“Good to see you again, Keith! How was your day off? Shiro told me about it!” Hunk ecstatically said, quick to push Lance off and start a conversation with Keith.

 

“Eh, it was okay. Nice change after a lot of work I guess.” Keith shrugged, thinking back to his lazy day with Red. “Where have you been? It was strange not seeing you come in for a while.” Keith asked, true honesty beneath his words.

 

“Oh, just visiting my mom’s place. No big deal, but!” Hunk grinned happily, “I brought my friend along with me! So, meet my buddy, Lance!” Keith’s eyes slowly travelled towards the slim figure next to Hunk, only for him to pause for a short moment.

 

He looked familiar, before a quick epiphany had blossomed in Keith’s mind.

 

“W-what?” He heard the other mumble incoherently, which made Keith question whether or not the guy was even here at all, because he seemed a bit fidgety for no particular reason

 

“Oh, I remember you.” Keith said without hesitation, speaking his mind with no second thought following behind it at all. Lance, as Hunk had said, still looked to be still and lost which was very strange.

 

Keith almost worried for the guy.

 

“Um-uh, I...hi?” Lance managed to get out, and Keith blinked at his words.

 

Maybe he was just awkward like Keith was, or still is.

 

Lance touched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

Yeah, _definitely_ awkward like Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I like food, I see food, I eat food. ^-^


End file.
